<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm so Proud of You by bastartjack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572158">I'm so Proud of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastartjack/pseuds/bastartjack'>bastartjack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon SWSH Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Men Crying, Pouring all my insecurities onto Raihan, Self-deprecating Thoughs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastartjack/pseuds/bastartjack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so proud of you Rai." </p>
<p>"Can you say that again?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon SWSH Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm so Proud of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sigh came from Raihan’s lips as he sat down in his locker room. It’s the same thing every year. Raihan posts his little defeat picture with Leon and then proceeds to go to his house and sulk about the rude comments on it. It’s practically tradition at this point! </p>
<p>The only thing slightly different this year was that Leon and Raihan were boyfriends now. Raihan sighed and stared at the comments flooding his phone. It was a bit amusing actually. The first people to comment were always the trolls or haters. </p>
<p>Raihan bit back tears after catching a glimpse of one of the comments. ‘Ninth loss in a row! He should just give up, it’s quite embarrassing at this point. I wouldn’t want to be someone he’s close with.’ He let out a shaky sob and bit down on his sweater sleeve, he didn’t need to be crying out in public now. At least he could comfort himself a bit with the big hoodie he’s always wearing. </p>
<p>Raihan groaned and rid his eyes for pooling up tears. He just needed his pokemon to heal fully, then he can get back home. Maybe drop by the nearby convenience store for some frozen poffins to warm up at home. Poffins were always his comfort food, even as a child. </p>
<p>It could just be him being stupid or just wanting to feel something other than being tired, but he continued to read the comments. </p>
<p>Raihan didn’t realize it, but Leon had come into the locker room. Raihan only noticed him when Leon came over and sat down beside him, taking Raihan’s hand into his own.  </p>
<p>“Are you alright, mate?” Leon said in a gentle voice, come to think of it, Raihan had only seen Leon use that voice around him. Isn’t he lucky. </p>
<p>A surprised choking noise came from Raihan’s throat as he whipped his head to look at Leon. Arceus he feels disgusting. He must look disgusting too. Raihan wiped his tears away and looked back to the lockers in front of him, “Yeah, ‘m fine, mate.” Leon stared hard at him. Raihan pulled his hood up.</p>
<p>“You know you can tell me anythin’ yeah?” Leon rubbed circles into Raihan’s hand with his thumb. “I-I know Lee.” <em>Fuck</em> his tears were threatening to spill again. </p>
<p>“I… ‘M not that good with words.” Leon chuckled softly, trying to lighten up the mood. It didn’t work. “I just wanted you to know that uh… ‘M really proud of you Rai…” There it is, the dam finally broke. Ugly sobs and sniffles came out of Raihan as Leon rubbed his back softly, letting Raihan use his shirt as a tissue for his tears. </p>
<p>Raihan was holding tightly onto the shirt, sometimes running it through his fingers. It felt comforting in a way. “.. Can… Can you say that again..? Please..?” A broken voice came from Raihan after most of his tears were gone. Arceus he sounded so weak.</p>
<p>“Of course Han.. Have you noticed how close you’ve gotten to beating me today?” Leon asked. “Sorta… I still lost though..” Raihan looked down at his shoes, he looked anywhere, just not at Leon’s face. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter, Rai! You made me so proud out there! Didn’t you hear the crowd cheering you on? So many people are proud of you, Rai..” Leon drew in a breath and examined Raihan’s face. Raihan was chewing on his bottom lip and fidgeting his fingers anxiously. The third wave of tears were coming. Leon caressed his cheek softly. “You make me so proud Han.. I love you..” </p>
<p>Raihan felt tears escaping again, he pulled his headband down to hide his eyes. A sob came from Raihan as he held onto Leon’s shirt again.</p>
<p>Another crying session happened and it ended with Raihan falling asleep. Leon helped Raihan get comfortable on the bench as he took a quick shower. </p>
<p>Not long after, news reports of Champion Leon carrying a sleeping Raihan spread all over the internet. Some news articles even had snapped a few pictures of them. But for once Raihan didn’t care what the internet thought. He felt happy and relaxed. For once he had felt at home. And who would’ve thought it would be in Leon’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Criticism appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>